


So Beautiful

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderswap, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well while sitting here pondering a name for this fic <a> So Beautiful by Savage Garden</a> came up on random on my play list.  I really love this song and considering the lyrics are about accepting a person and loving them for who they are I thought it kind of fit the storyline for this fic.  That no matter how you look the person that loves you will still think that you're beautiful.  So this fic is of course a genderswap, where Tommy's family has been cursed.  Lemme know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful

Tommy knew it was coming, felt it in his bones as the day drew near. The dread and fear of how this would affect his relationship with Adam left him sick to his stomach. In the two years they had been dating, Tommy had never quite found a way to bring up his little secret and now with only days until the disastrous event, he found himself mute on the subject. The words just wouldn't come.

It all started way before Tommy was ever thought of, back in the olden times when clans bartered and worked for everything they had. A rogue Ratliff stole a cow from the wrong person and in turn cursed the males of his lineage for eternity. The aforementioned wrong person turned out to be a very powerful and highly pissed off witch.

At that time a man's worth was all in how tough he was, and to be woman was to be weak. The man of the house could never be weak and so the witch's spell doomed the men of the Ratliff clan to spend one day as a helpless female on the thirtieth anniversary of their birth.

Back then it was damn near a death sentence because the men were unaware of the curse and sometimes miraculously changed genders in the middle of a battle, their shields becoming too heavy to bear. Many lives were lost as the defenseless and very confused Ratliff's were impaled on swords, but that was many, many moon ago. It was no longer a death sentence, but it still held plenty of shame. Tommy could remember being very confused at the age of five when he woke up and his daddy's chest looked like mommy's. It wasn't until he was a teenager that his father had told him the story passed down to him from his own father.

From that moment Tommy felt the stopwatch click on and the years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds flew by faster than he'd thought possible. And finally he was here, frozen like a dear in the headlights in his lover's arms just hours before the dreaded birthday was upon him. His mind buzzed with fear, and that's when he just couldn't take it anymore. He slipped from Adam's arms and the younger man rolled over to cuddle the warm spot Tommy had left behind. He was lucky Adam had fallen asleep after getting back from the Ellen taping. Adam had crashed hard and had been sleeping since he'd flopped into bed after his shower at six. It was going on nine and he couldn't take the chance that Adam would wake up to his lover who'd sprung boobs while he was sleeping.

Tommy didn't know where he was going, but he quietly threw on a pair of baggy jeans, feeling the pockets to make sure his wallet was present and then grabbed a t-shirt. He crept out to the living room and quickly pulled on his shoes and socks, snatched up his keys, and went out the door. The cool autumn air brought goose bumps to his bare chest, but he was more concerned with making his way out of the driveway unnoticed.

He drove through town and when he hit a stoplight he finally threw the shirt over his head, suddenly wishing he'd brought his hoodie. Tommy had no place to go anymore. He and Adam had moved in together a little over a year ago and since then he and his roommates had gone separate ways; he finally found himself pulling into a seedy motel on the wrong side of town. Tommy cut the engine and slumped over the steering wheel, his arms wrapped around it tightly as he contemplated banging his head against it. Two seconds of thought reminded him that the horn would honk and disrupt the entire neighborhood. Not something he really wanted to do _here._ He sighed and reached for his door handle. Noting the late hour he hoped there would still be someone available at the front desk. Just as one foot hit the pavement a familiar tune filled the air. At first he was startled by the sudden intrusion, but then he realized he'd left his cell in the car. One glance at the display confirmed it was indeed Adam, as if Adam's ringtone Fever didn't give it away.

He clutched the phone tightly in his hand and the ringing stopped. He stared at the screen until it went dark, the picture of their smiling faces a punch in the gut. He knew Adam must be worried sick because in all their time together Tommy had never up and left, not even after a fight. Guilt suffocated his embarrassment and he swung his leg back into the car and shut the door. With one touch to his phone he resigned himself to the truth.

The phone had barely rung once when Adam picked up. "Tommy… Tommy?" His voice was frantic.

"Adam… Adam I'm sorry." Tommy's voice cracked into the line as his emotions overwhelmed him.

"For what baby, why'd you leave? Are you okay? What did I do wrong?" The words spilled out of the phone and Tommy could feel his chest tighten with regret. He could imagine Adam, his eyebrows knitted together with worry as he ran anxious fingers through inky black strands. "Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head, the image falling away as he focused on the questions he'd been asked. "I'm here, sorry… I umm… Adam it's not you… I mean it's not anything you did. We need to talk… and well it's not really a conversation I want to have on the phone. I'm so sorry I worried you, but I'm headed home." Before Adam had time to reply Tommy disconnected the call and turned the key in the ignition. The soft purr of the engine did nothing to calm his nerves as he muddled over the conversation he was going to have with Adam.

He muttered aloud, conversing with his windshield as he drove. "Adam, I'm cursed. It's a long story, but at midnight I'll be a woman. Every man in my family spends their thirtieth birthday female." That felt so easy. The words came freely when no one was around to hear them.

It was nearly ten when his headlights hit the garage door, the stark white in his vision a sharp contrast to the moonless night that had crowded around him on his drive home. Tommy was so busy contemplating that he didn't notice Adam darting out the door until his form flashed through the lights. He blinked before he killed the engine and pocketed the keys. Then the door was opened and Adam was tugging him up into his arms. He could feel the way Adam's body trembled when those long arms wrapped tightly around him and the soft brush of lips grazed his forehead. When Adam's hold finally relented, Tommy found his face cupped gently so that his eyes were forced to look into a sea of cerulean heartache.

"What's wrong?" Adam's voice was gentle, only the slight wavering gave away his fear.

"Can we go inside?" Tommy's voice was a whisper. "I don't really want to have this conversation in our driveway. Plus I think I'm gonna need a drink." Adam nodded, dropped his hand from Tommy's cheek and turned on his heel, but before he walked away his fingers automatically searched out Tommy's and entwined them together.

…

Once in the kitchen Tommy quickly threw together a Rum and Coke with an extra shot of rum in hopes of calming his frazzled nerves. Adam quietly watched until Tommy finished and then they sat down in the living room. A few sips in silence and Tommy felt the warmth settle in his stomach, loosening his muscles just slightly. It calmed him enough that talking didn't seem like such a huge thing when he remembered back to his earlier discussion with the windshield.

Adam scooted closed finding Tommy's hand again. "You said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah, you see I'm cursed. A long time ago a man in my family pissed off a witch, so now every male of the Ratliff line becomes a woman for the anniversary of his thirtieth birth." The words came out swiftly and when he finished he peeked up to see Adam's reaction. The larger man cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "I know what you're thinking… curses don't exist etcetera, etcetera but I've seen it. I saw it happen to my dad and while I didn't understand the reasoning at the time, he explained it to me when I was older." He took another sip of his drink before gauging Adam's face. He didn't see rejection, curiosity maybe, and no disgust. Tommy glanced at his watch once again noting that the hour was slipping away, the minute hand racing toward the twelve. Eleven, just one more hour.

"Breasts, vagina, the whole nine yards?" Adam asked, eyes boring into Tommy, searching for answers.

Tommy nodded and Adam's face changed again; his raven-haired lover was obviously pondering something. When he'd finished thinking about whatever was on his mind, Adam pulled Tommy into his lap and embraced him with those strong arms he had. "No big deal, we've been through weirder shit, the AMA shit-storm, the bat-shit crazy fan who claimed I got her pregnant, and the time you wore those baggy-assed pants on stage that dropped in the middle of Fever." Adam laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest and into Tommy's. "Thank the gods for your bass or that could've been one helluva lawsuit. This is nothing and you know I love you. It doesn't matter how you look, I love you for who you are. You should know that. Which begs the thousand dollar question, why didn't you tell me before?"

"How exactly do you casually tell someone in conversation that you know for certain one of your birthdays will be spent as the wrong gender?"

"Good point," Adam conceded and with a sly smile he cradled Tommy into his arms and picked him up.

"What are you up to?" Tommy kicked his feet playfully, feigning resistance.

"I want to make love to my _boy_friend." Adam made it sound like that was the most logical thing in the world and judging by his expression when he plopped Tommy onto the bed, he was convinced it was a fact.

Tommy couldn't find a reason to complain; by the time he'd blinked a few times Adam had divested himself of every stitch of clothing he was wearing and it was indeed a beautiful sight. The hungry expression on his lover's face caused Tommy to shiver and within minutes he too found himself lacking in the clothing department and Adam was devouring his mouth like a hunter consuming its prey.

Between the little bit of rum he'd consumed earlier and the feel of Adam's body pressing against him, Tommy felt relaxed. He'd noticed Adam had grabbed the lube from the nightstand and when he heard the sound of the cap open, he shivered in anticipation. "We don't have much time, but I need to love you, baby," Adam whispered softly as he pressed a slick finger into Tommy, and with one thrust quickly added another. Tommy whimpered against Adam's lips, his hips meeting Adam's fingers thrust for thrust. "Ready," he whined softly when Adam brushed his prostate on his way out.

Adam positioned himself at Tommy's entrance and pulled one of Tommy's legs up and over his shoulder, adjusting the angle so that he could shove a pillow under Tommy's slim hips. Then he pushed forward and when the head slipped in, Tommy's eyes fluttered shut. "Gah Tommy, I'll never get tired of this, so hot and tight around me." Adam's breath was warm and dirty against Tommy's ear and Tommy had never been more thankful that they'd finally gotten tested. He didn't realize until the first time they chose to forego the condom how much he'd been missing with just a thin layer of latex between them. Like this though he could really feel the heat and delicious twitch of Adam's cock.

"Please," Tommy purred knowing full and well what that tone did to Adam.

Tommy felt his lover shiver, his hips beginning their slow torture. Tommy was pretty sure that making love with Adam was eventually going to kill him, because with one of his legs curled to his own chest, Adam's dick nudging his spot with every thrust and the scent of Adam all around him, everything felt too good to live through. Those torturous hips sped up a fraction, the sounds of their moans filling the air accompanied by the gentle slap of sweaty skin meeting. Tommy listened as Adam's soft sounds became thin with pleasure; it was always the point Adam lost control. Soon all thoughts of making love were off as Adam pounded him into the bed, much to Tommy's delight. He groaned when a large had began stroking him and before long the pair shot into the stars as silent and not so silent screams filled the air. As loud as Adam was in bed, the rockstar couldn't manage to wail when his seed flooded Tommy, but Tommy's cries covered them both.

When they finally collapsed in a sweaty heap it was nearing the hour that Tommy had dreaded for nearly fifteen years, only now he wasn't sure it was so bad. He felt blissed-out and slightly high like he was floating on the edge of something amazing when the hall clock tolled the hour.

His body tingled with energy and when he looked down to where Adam's head lay on his chest, Adam was now nuzzling his breast. Blue eyes gazed up at him and Adam ran his hand over Tommy's new curves. Tommy shivered but lay still for his lover's investigation. He was amazed; his adorable man was fascinated and touched him everywhere. "Beautiful, you're still so beautiful Tommy." Adam's voice held amusement. "It's just who you are, and sometimes I think if you'd been this way when I met you I would've still fallen for you."

Tommy's heart swelled two times its size and when Adam finally settled back down it was into Tommy's arms so that he could rest his head on a temporarily pillowed chest.

"I love you Tommy, for everything that you are. This doesn't change you as a person because it's a part of you. Tomorrow is going to be interesting, but at midnight it's back to business as usual. Right, baby?" Adam asked as if wanting confirmation that it was indeed only a twenty-four hour ordeal.

"Right."

Adam sighed softly and brushed a soft kiss to Tommy's nipple.

"I love you, Adam." Tommy whispered softly.

…

His thirtieth year didn't turn out to be the impending disaster he had feared, even though he'd chosen to spend it at home after Adam suggested they cross-dress and go clubbing. Tommy wasn't quite ready to don a dress with real boobs, even if no one knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.


End file.
